kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Niji Sakura
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MasterLau/62. That Butler, Growth page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 12:00, October 23, 2011 Hey :D Hi there Niji :D I told you already that I'm Buddy so please call me that :P This wiki is really fun cos there's always something off-topic in blogs (wait for a while and you'll see your blog full of off-topic stuff xD) If there's anything I can help, tell me on my talk page or something you want to share with me. You can also go look at my profile for questions you might want to ask since I got a heading for "Top-asked questions" (although not many of them are useful...) anyway, WELCOME! ^0^~♪♫ Haha xD Lolololol you actually acknowledged me on here as his wife xD haha that's funny ^_^ oh and you watched Vampire Knight too? It was aweshum right??? Squee :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yaiii It was aweshum as you say, even if the anime ending was not enough for an ending! Yeah, After all you are his wife hihi, is that alright?! Niji Sakura 08:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha yah I'm alright thanks :D lol of course that's alright Niji xD Did I freak you out too much lol *pats Niji on head* I know right? The ending was sad x( I want moar! But oh well... T.T there's still the manga... (which I haven't been quite following coz of all my obsession with Kuroshitsuji... :P) [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Since the latest release are quite far from where the second season finished.. I too didn't read it, too much for the moment, hihi Niji Sakura 09:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Niji-san. I just realized I hadn't formally welcome you to this wiki yet (hope it's not too late lol). I'm Lau! It's so aweshum that you're already lovin' it here. I do too; it's my stress reliever from... ew, homework. Feel free to let your fangirlism explode here all ya like! And if you like, you can join some projects. I, myself, am in charge of the R&R Project; check it out ;) Hope you stick around for long and if you're on that latest manga chap, look forward to my monthly blogs on the newest chaps out. Awww... Thanks a lot Lau, it's really nice to have think of it, I'll sure follow the monthly blog about the latest chapters and for the projects, I'll try to understand how it work 1st, hehe it's really nice to meet people who love manga as much as I do! Niji Sakura 05:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi So whats it like in Mauritius never heard of it. o_oBug Guts 10:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC)